Destiny is Fate
by LittleHarunoS-chan
Summary: "You can't force something so big into a hole that won't fit, dumbass!" "It will work and you'll see!" "Stop it, jackass!" The door slammed open. "What's going on?" He asked pissed at Roy. "We're playing this shape game," she answered like he knew what was going on.
1. Sweet!

**Summary: **"You can't force something so big into a hole that won't fit, dumbass!"

"It will work and you'll see!"

"Stop it, jackass!" The door slammed open. "What's going on?" He asked pissed at Roy. "We're playing this shape game," she answered like he knew what was going on.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SSBB.

**Link To My Cover Title: file/d/0B-LPVwqQA8ahVWRsaG82bUZUdDQ/edit?usp=sharing**

Mario opened the door to greet the newcomer. "Welcome to Smash Mansion. Congratulations in your tournament. You did well."

"Thank you," she said back. She walked in with Mario and she closed the door. Mario first led her to the dining hall. She sat down on one of the seats. She waited for Mario to come back. There was a glass filled with water on the table. She decided to take a sip since her throat was dry plus, she was thirsty. She placed her hands in her lap and looked around the room. There was crystal chandeliers above every round table. The tables were covered with white table cloths. The chairs were hazelnut wood with a red cushion on the back and the seating. The floors were marble.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open. The girl's eyes widened. "What the-" Some girls sat by her and her table was filled with people she never seen before. "Um, hi?" She said nervously. "Hello!" Peach shook her hands with force. "My name is Princess Peach Toad. These are my friends Marth-" Peach pointed to the blue haired Prince. "Ike-" She pointed the guy with spiky blue hair. "Roy-" she pointed the to red haired general. "Samus-" she pointed to the blonde space warrior. "Zelda-" she pointed to the Princess of Hyrule. "Link-" she pointed to the Korki guy. "And Pit!" She pointed to the angel. "What's your name?"

"My name is Athena Redstone." She had long purple hair braided into a giant fish braid that went to her butt and a little hair was sticking out at the front, gentle light blue eyes and fair-skinned. She was wearing a regular black hoodie with and her last name in red on the back, white jeans with a gold belt. Her shoes were just Nike sandals with a pink Swoosh and a pink Nike.

"Tell us about yourself," Zelda said.

"Okay. I live in a kingdom-"

"What's it called?" Zelda interrupted. Athena gave her a stern look. "It's called "Cocoa Kingdom". I have a brother and his name is Drago. We fight to protect our kingdom but, he decided that he would take care of the rest since I grew weak so, that's why I came here: to get stronger." Roy raised his hand like a school student. "What?" Athena asked. "Is there like an evil overlord you guys fight or something?"

"That's a great question 'because indeed there is. His name is Aki. He used to be a kind man but, something happened in his family that caused him to turn evil. My brother said he wanted me dead and that's the second reason why I am here."

"Wow!" Roy said amused. "You're so interesting! I so want to learn more about you!"

"Thanks! So, where's the food?" Everyone was like ". . .". "What?" She asked. "I'm hungry. I need fuel to help myself."

The food finally came. Today's dish: **Sushi! With drinks of any choice. **Everyone started to dig in since there was a giant stack of sushi on each table. Athena looked at the plate and gave it a weird look. "So, um, guys, what is this thing you call "sushi"?" Everyone dropped their sushi and stared at her with shock. "You mean-" Samus started. "You don't know what sushi is?" Peach finished. She shook her head. "Well, I've heard of it but, my kingdom is in the past of London so I never tried sushi." Link got a random sushi, with lots of wasabi, and gave it to her. "You must try this." Athena looked at him with an uneasy look. "Um, okay? She grabbed the sushi and tossed it in her mouth. Her face turned red as a tomato. Her mouth disappeared. Everyone at the table looked at her. "Are you okay?" Marth asked worried. "Never been better," she lied. Fire came out of her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT I AM EATING!? MY FUCKING MOUTH IS ON FIRE AND! I NEED THE FUCKING WATER!" She ran out of the dining room and everyone stared at Link. "What?"

Zelda sighed. "Too much wasabi. . ."

Athena later got to look around the many rooms in the mansion. She also got to see her room too. "Is that all you need?" Marth asked. She nodded."Yeah. Thanks Marth! Hopefully, we can spend more time together. I would like to learn much more about you. You very kind." Marth blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem." She looked around the hall. "So, um, now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

She placed her right hand on her face. "Well, I wanna go to the book store."

Marth waved his hands. "You don't have to go to the bookstore. We have a library." Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" He nodded. "But, it's not in here because it keeps on getting destroyed. We have go outside though. It's a personal library for the Smashers but, you need your ID." Athena searched in her black hoodie pocket and found her ID. Marth took a peek at it. This is what it had:

**Name: **Athena Destiny Firestone

**Age: **16

**Birth: **June 12th 1997

**Smash ID: **CookiesRYum

"CookiesRYum?" Marth questioned. She looked at him like "what?". "I couldn't think of any other ID passwords, okay? Now let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure." Marth led the way out of the mansion and they both went outside.

Out in the shadows, stood a woman with long, blonde shiny hair and sultry crystal blue eyes. She smirked. "Run all you can, Athena." Then she disappeared.

**A/N: Who is that mysterious woman and what does she want with Athena? Where did come from? Find out in the next chapter of Destiny is Fate!**


	2. Helena

**Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB. Wish I did.**

Athena and Marth had gone to the library. Athena kept teasing Marth about the kind of books he reads. Marth decided that they went to 7 Eleven. Athena just agreed and they went to the corner store. Athena's eyes widened. "Wow! I've never seen such place in my life." She went to the candy aisle. "Wow! Such varieties of sweets I've never seen in my life! Marth, are you sure you wanna pay for me because I go some coins. . ." Marth shook his head. "It's okay. I can pay for you."

"Really? Thanks! So, which one do you recommend?" Marth walked over there. "Well, they're all good except there are some kinds I don't like."

"Okay, Then I'll just get this!" She took a packet of Skittles. Marth payed for her and they walked out together. "Have a nice day!" The cashier said.

When they got back, Athena went upstairs to her room. She was about to go inside but, she heard a stereo in her room and music was playing. It was "Spitting Out The Demons" by Gorillaz. She opened her door and saw 5 Kirby's dealing cocaine. They had mask on. "Um, what's going on?" The Kirby's didn't answer but, on decided too. "Um, we're dealing crack?" The yellow one said.

"Why in my room!"

"Because we like it!" The blue one said. "Guys," Athena sighed. "Get out of my room and no dealing crack in here again."

"Fine," the original Kirby said. "Guys, let's just go to the closet." The Kirby's followed their leader and Athena watched them leave. "Good. Why crack anyways? That's bad for you." She opened her Skittles and put a red one in her mouth. "This is pretty good."

Roy decided to talk to Athena since he was board. He knocked on her door. "Come in." He opened it and saw that Athena was at her desk. She turned around and she was wearing black nerd glasses and that her eyes stand out more. She couldn't see well when she was writing. Roy covered his mouth. "What did you come in here for?"

Roy stopped laughing. "Well, I came in here if you wanted to play this kids' game with me."

"Um, okay. I'm not really busy anyways so yeah, I shall take part in your games."

Marth was about to tell Athena it was time for dinner since it was 6:00 P.M. He was about to open it until he heard lots of noise. He placed his head on the door and started to listen. "You can't force something so big into a hole that won't fit, dumbass!"

"It will work and you'll see!"

"Stop it, jackass!" The door slammed open. "What's going on?" He asked pissed at Roy. "We're playing a shape game," she answered like he knew what was going on. "Roy is stupid! I said that an oval is too large to be a circle but no. . ."

"Hey, they both look the same," he defended himself. "Oh yeah, guys, dinner is almost ready if you're hungry." They nodded and continued to play the childrens' game on the Wii. "Roy," Athena asked not taking her eyes off the screen. "You said you wanted to learn more about me."

"Yeah, I did," he replied trying to put the shape in the hole. "I can tell you more about me now if you like." He dropped the Wii remote and shuffled closer to her. "I'd love to hear more about your life now!"

"Okay." She paused the game. "So, when I was young, I used to get picked on."

"How come?"

"It's because of my hair."

"Nothing's wrong with your hair. I like it."

"Thanks. Well, you see, the people in my family didn't have purple hair. In fact, I was the only in the village with purple hair. But, my brother would always come for me. Also, when turned 10 years old, I made friends with a guy named Aki. He was one of my brother's friend, best friend. But now," Athena gave Roy a picture of what he looks like now. He was wearing everything the screamed "evil". And even his hair grew longer. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. I know." The doorbell rang. Athena's eyes lightened up. "It's probably my package! BRB!" She ran downstairs. Marth, Ike, Link and Pit came out of nowhere in Athena's room which scared him. "Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Ike asked back. Roy flinched. "Well, you see, we were playing a shape game then she wanted to show me her pictures from her childhood since I wanted to see them." Ike held Roy up by his collar. "Why you. . ."

"What's going on?" She asked. Ike dropped Roy and he landed on the ground. "Nothing," Marth lied. "Okay," Athena said. "I'm guessing you guys wanna learn more about my childhood because Roy invited you guys, right?"

"No-" Link punched Ike in the stomach. "Of course." Athena clasped her hands together. "Great!"

"This is my best friend, Elise, she's a Saint. Very good when it comes to healing powers. This is Faithful, she's a big jerk but, kind. She does close combat. This is Fransisco. He really likes me and hates me at the same time but, he mostly likes me." Ike, Roy and Marth flinched when they heard that. "But, something happened to him so I'm not sure." The boys sighed and Pit looked at them. He was curious. "And this is my little sister, Artemis. She's very good with the boy. She has special powers to turn her arrows into any kind."

"We should have a contest," Link suggested. "That sounds great!" Pit agreed.

"Um, they can't come," she said with no emotion.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"It's because. . ." She paused for a while and started to cry. "They disappeared or their souls have been taken by Drago!" She placed her hands in her face. "Why do you guys have to pressure me into saying these things?"

The boys were like "WTF" because they didn't do anything. "Um, but you could have said you didn't want to," Marth said. Athena glared at him. "You should know how a girl feels, jerk!"

"How can I sense how you feel?"

"I thought Princes could know how a girl feels."

Marth sweat dropped. "I think you read too much manga."

"What's manga?" The all looked at her with shock. "You mean," Pit started. "You don't know what manga is?"

"I guess. I read novels with over 500 pages. Romance and drama are my favorite. Especially "The Catcher In The Rye. It's sooo romantic!" Roy noticed a necklace with a gold chain and a red stone glowing in the pile of Athena's childhood photos. "Um, Athena, what's that?" Athena looked at what he was pointing at and gasped. "Someone from my village is here!" She grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck. "Athena's Heart: Unlock!" Her clothes magically disappeared and she got transformed into clothes that looked like Athena's battle armour. A golden spear appeared in her right hand with flames flickering off it.

All the boys were blushing like mad. She smiled. "I know I'm cute but, I better get going!" White angel wings appeared on her back and he broke through the ceiling leaving some dust behind. "She's so beautiful. . ." Was the words that came out of Ike's mouth. He snapped out of it and said, "Well, I better back her up in her battle!" He jumped through the hole Athena created. And that's when the other guys snapped out of it and followed Ike. Ike stood right by Athena and saw who she was faced with. "Her name is Helena. Don't be fooled of how she may look like. She works for Aki."

"It's so great that you remembered my name. Well, I better get that memory out of your head forever!" She was in Athena's face at an instant. Athena grabbed her wrist like it was nothing and started to swing her. She released her at a building and she crashed in there. Athena looked behind and saw Ike and his friends. "Don't just stand around, help me!" She flew over to where her enemy landed. "Right," Ike replied and they followed.

Peach stirred her soup with her spoon. "I feel like something's not right," she said to Samus and Zelda. "Why?" Samus asked as she ate her salad. "Well, don't you think Athena is getting all the attention from the guys?" Zelda smirked a very playful smirk. "Are you jealous, Peach?" Peach's face turned as red as a tomato. "O-Of course not! I'm just saying!"

"Well, I do have to agree," Samus said. That was when a flying body crashed into the dining room and it hit the end of the wall in the dining room. All the Smashers brought their attention there. Six heads peeked out from the hole. Athena glared at Link. "What are you doing? You're supposed to finish her! Jeez! Do I have to do everything myself?" Athena's spear turned into a bow with 5 arrows. She aimed her golden arrow for Helena's head. "Say good bye!" She released it and that's when Helena reflected it with her shield. The arrow came back for the teens and they ducked. "Watch it, Athena!" Roy yelled. "We could have been killed."

"Yeah, yeah. Just finish her, guys." Helena got up. "I better retreat for now. See you later, Athena." She disappeared and Athena screamed. "What an ass! She is such an idiot to come here in the first place when she should know I have you guys by my side to kill her. If she comes back, I'll kick her sorry little ass! She won't be seeing tomorrow!" Athena looked down in the hole again and saw the people eating. She hopped down the hole and sat next to Peach. "What's for dinner?"

"Soup, salad or a sandwich."

"Ok. C'mon, guys, let's eat!" All of the guys looked at each other and shrugged. They decided too since all that fighting made them hungry. Athena deactivated are transformation and went to get some food.

**A/N: Why was Helena an idiot to come in the first place? What will the girls do about Athena. What's their plan? Find out in chapter 3 three of **_**Destiny is Fate**_**!**


	3. Chocolate Beach

**A/N:Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was very busy with school work! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

While Sonic was taking a walk, he saw a crowd of school girls at some stand. Sonic went to check it. When he dashed there, he saw a man handing out flyers. Sonic decided to take one. This is what it had:

**Chocolate Gourmet Making**

**Place: Sandy Shores**

**Time: 12:00 P.M.- 4:00 P.M.**

**Date: Wednesday, February 13th **

**How To Come: Rent a Beach House at the Sandy Shores hotel**

Sonic decided to tell Mario about this.

"A chocolate making place?" Sonic nodded. "It's free. We just have to-"

"What are we waiting for?! We should tell everyone! Be right back. Please prepare the SSBB Bus with Luigi."

"Um, okay?" Sonic walked out of the mansion and Mario went into the speaker room. This was going to be great.

"Can't wait!" Ness cheered. "But, if some random girl comes up to me and wants me to bear her babies, I'll be so pissed." Toon Link was on the floor laughing. "Yeah! That was hysterical!" Ness glared at him. "What was that?" Toon Link got up quickly and said "That was totally immature of the woman and she shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"That's what I thought you said." Toon Link was still laughing his head inside his head What?

Kirby was counting his money. He dropped it all when Ike stepped on him. "Oh, sorry Kirby." Kirby growled and attacked his left leg making Ike fall. "How dare you!? That was my money for molly!"

"Let go you puffball!"

"Never! Until you say "sorry" with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, chocolate, mint chip, and 20 cherries!"

"No! Not on your life!"

"Fine!" Kirby kept attacking his leg. Marth came out with his luggage and sighed. "Ike always wants to pick fights with the smallest of guys." The bus opened revealing Sonic and Luigi. "Okay guys," Sonic said. "The bus is now clean!" All the Smashers cheered and rushed past the two guys.

Sonic and Luigi gave each other high-fives.

Athena rushed in her pile of clothes. "Where is my spell book?!"

"Hey, Athena, you're gonna miss the bus if you don't come and hurry." She turned her head and saw Roy. "Oh, hey red head. Help me find my spell book!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Athena now, help me!" Roy went to her pile of clothes. "So. what does it look like?"

"A brown book with a gold star."

"Alright!" They spent 30 minutes searching for the book and the bus was already gone. Roy found it. He handed it to Athena. "Thanks so much! If only I could repay you with something. . ." Roy got his Galaxy S4 out of his pocket because he received a text. _"Where are you guys. The bus is gone- Marth." _He dropped his cell phone in shock. "Um, Athena?"

"Not now, Roy. I am doing my happy dance." SHe was doing some very stupid dance. "We missed the bus."

"No worries. I can fly. Wait, the bus is gone!?" She started to hyperventilate. "The bus! It's gone! Too much pressure!" Roy tried to calm her down. Athena's wings grew on her back. Her hands were glowing covered with a gold glow. "Okay!" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! NOOOOO!" She broke through the ceiling creating another hole.

Marth put his phone away. "Roy is not serious. I can't believe he missed the bus."

"I can believe," Ike said. "He's always late which is so like him."

"I guess." While Peach was painting reading her book, she heard a flapping noise. "Um, what's that noise?"

"_**Roar of The Phoenix!**__"_ A hole appeared in the bus and Athena dropped Roy in. "There. We didn't miss the bus." Yoshi was poking Roy with his tongue. "Is he alive?"

The bus finally got to Sandy Shores. Mario got up from the driver's seat cna cleared his throat. He stood up in front of the Smashers. "Ok. Everyone, Valentine's day doesn't start yet or the chocolate making so why not play around in the beach?" Everyone started to cheer. "That's the spirit! Now, please wait until our tour guide comes here."

While everyone was waiting, Athena looked out the window. Her eyes sparkled with awe. "I have never seen such beautiful sand in my entire life!" Marth smiled as he watched her. "I'm glad she's having a great time." All of a sudden, Ike was glaring at him. "Wh-What?"

"Why are you staring at her," he asked like a protective brother. Marth was about to give him an answer but then, he thought that Ike was jealous perhaps. "Are you jealous?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Yeah right," he said seriously. "Why does it matter to you if I stare at her or not?"

"It's the stare of love!" Marth's face turned red. "I'm not in love with her!"

Ike nodded. "Yeah. It's strange if two girls love each other." Marth cracKed his knuckles and threw Ike out the bus window making glass scatter everywhere. Athena noticed the two of them fighting. "So immature. Fighting over. . . What are the fighting over?"

Finally, the tour guide came. It was Helena in disguise. "Welcome to Sandy Shores. I shall be your tour guide today." Athena stared at the tour guide. "Hmmm. I don't know about you. You seem awfully familiar." Helena panicked. "You look like this girl named Helena but, you're not mean as that dumb, ugly, slutty, whore lady. You're the total opposite!" That's when Helena blew her fuse. She ripped her tour guide clothes and appeared in her fighting clothes. "You fool Athena! I was here the whole time!"

Athena just shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry. I want french toast!" Helena blasted a spear at Athena and she flew out the bus flying up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" While Ike and Marth were still fighting, they saw Athena flying up. "What the-!?"

Later, everyone got settled in their hotels. Peach, Zelda, Samus and Athena shared a room but, Athena was still somewhere. Zelda decided to go for a swim. Right now, she was picking out a swimsuit to wear. She had at least 5 on her bed. Samu just watched her choose one. On the other hand, Peach was doing something. "Maybe, I should go swimming too," Samus decided. Zelda smiled. "Why not? It will be fun." Samus walked over to her closet and grabbed some swimsuit off their hangers.

Sonic was just walking along the seashore. Beautiful shells everywhere. "The nice morning air of the ocean." He noticed feet sticking out from the sand. "Umm. . ." He walked over there and pulled the feet out. "Athena?"

"I just don't what to do, Sonic." They were both in some Japanese tea store that no one knows about. Athena sipped some more of her tea. "This earl gray tea is quite delicious."

"You said it," Sonic agreed.

"I can't swim and I don't like to expose myself to others that I am not comfortable with. You know?"

"Well I can relate with the part with no swimming but, I expose myself everyday."

"Oh. Well, better get going, huh."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"The tea's really great here! You should totally bring me back here again some time!"

"Sure, why not?"

They both walked out the tea house together. Out in the shadows, a person was watching them both. "You may think you're safe but, you're not. Muahahahahahahah!" Then, the person disappeared.

**A/N: Good chapter? Sorry for not updating but, I will try to update it more. Well, stay tuned for next time: Chapter 4: Childhood Friends**


	4. Childhood Friends

**A/N: I felt very happy so, why not make another chapter? Sorry I couldn't post sooner. Connection problems.**

**Normal POV**

Athena sat on a rock by the ocean shore. In two days, they were going to make chocolate. "Man, I wonder what kind of chocolate I should make and who for. Well, there's Zelda, Samus, Peach. Marth, Ike, Pit, Roy, Link. Mario, Sonic. . ." And she went on and on saying the Smasher's names. "Hello. . . Athena." Athena stopped saying names and looked behind herself. "Um. . .!"

He sighed. "Don't you remember me?" Athena scanned him. Long black hair ties into a loose ponytail, long black messy bangs nearly covering his face and a wicked smile. He was wearing a black traditional kimono that covered his hands. "What are you wearing?" Aki noticed that she was talking about his kimono. "Oh, you mean this thing? Some people are quite generous when it comes to giving." She pointed a finger at him. "That means you did kill someone for those nice clothes."

"Why would kill someone that's not worth killing?"

"Still, it doesn't matter! I got to get out of here!" She got off the giant stone and started to dash back to the hotel but, Aki went in front of her. "Not so fast. You're gonna give me the sacred stone stored inside of you."

"Never!" She grabbed his shoulders and did a nut shot with her boot which made the evil Lord fall on his knees in pain. "Curse. . . you. . ." Athena smiled. "Jeez. I learned that from your cousin. Anyways, I better go! I gotta leave this place!"

**Next Day. . .**

"Wake up, Samus! Fine! Don't wake up! I'll just go ask Marth!" Athena grabbed her small magic book and rushed out the hotel room. Peach woke up to the loud sound of footsteps. "What was that?"

"I'm really not sure," Zelda answered while waking up.

Athena made it to Marth's hotel room door. "Damn, it's locked. . . . . That's it!" She took a step back and started to make her right hand glow gold. "Energy Blast!" She released her fist at the door, releasing all that energy destroying the door into bits. She ran inside the room and went to Marth. "Marth! Marth! You know the guy Aki I told you about- wait, I never told you about him." She went to Roy. "Roy, Roy! You know the guy Aki I told you about?" Marth woke up to the sound of her voice. "Gosh, what time is it?"

Roy on the other hand, was frightened from what the young warrior did. "Roy? Are you deaf or dead 'cause if you're dead, who's gonna bring yo scrawny ass to yo grave." Ike started laugh. "That's one of the funniest things I heard!" Athena ran to him. "Ike, you got to help save me!" Ike's face went serious. "I shall do anything for you."

"Great. Then, we can start by running back to London with me."

"Hey wait," Roy said as he got out of bed. "How come you're asking him?" She rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. You weren't awake and Ike said that he would protec me for the rest of my life. Isn't that right, Ike?" Ike gave her a WTF look. "Um, I never said anything like that in my life." She released his hand. "Fine. Whatever. I'm leaving." She started to head towards the door but Roy grabbed her hand. "Wait. I shall help you with whatever you need help with!"

"Too late! I'm out!" Ike grabbed her right hand. "Roy isn't trustworthy. You can trust in me!"

"I said it's too late. Besides, I know the right person to ask."

Athena went inside the Pokemon's hotel room. "Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff?" Athena nodded. "Yeah. Jigglypuff is very reliable!"

"Um, Athena," Roy said. "Jigglypuff with pop like a balloon if he sees Aki." She looked at Jigglypuff. "Hmmm. I guess you're right. Then, I shall. . . Never mind. I'm going to fight him by myself." She left the room and that's when the wall in front of her broke. Athena shielded herself from the rubble. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Helena. "What do you want cock sucker?" Athena said pissed.

"How rude! Anyways, you need to die." She got into a fighting stance. Athena shook her head in disappointment. "Idiot. You lose to me every time. You know what will happen if you fail Aki."

"What!? He's here?!"

"That's right. It will be off with your head."

Helena got on her knees and started to beg. "Please, let me win!"

"No! What are you, a pansy!? Besides, I already know what you'll do to me." Helena smirked and aimed for her chest with her hand. Athena was stiff. "What the-!?"

"You were off guard. Now, let me take the jewel out. . ." Her hand slid out of her chest but, before she could take the jewel out, Athena put her hand on Helena's and started to charge lightning there. Helena released immediately. "I almost got your jewel!"

Athena stepped back, clutching her chest in pain. "Close but, not quite." Helena disappeared. Athena smirked then passed out. While Sonic was walking, he saw her. "Again?" He picked her up bridal style and dashed to the tea house.

**Tea House. . .**

Athena sat on the edge of the tea house's ledge. She placed her right hand over her chest. "I should start taking things more seriously. I've been slacking off for a couple of days." Sonic came and gave her a cup of tea. "Here, try this one." She took the cup. "What kind is it?"

"Just try it."

"Alright." She took a sip and smiled after drinking. "Mmmmm. It's good! What is it?"

"Youth Berry."

"Youth Berry? Who cares about the name? It's delicious! Thanks for taking me here, Sonic. This is like the only place where I can relax. . ."

"Yeah, I guess. I come here often."

"Wow. No wonder you know places no one knows."

"Yeah. So, I have an important question to ask. Why were you unconscious on the floor?"

"It's because of Helena. Aki came here today and he wants my life because I have the Stone of Athena."

"Hold up? Who are Aki and Helena?"

"Ooopies. Let me explain. . ."

Marth went to the beach with Link, Roy and Ike since that incident that morning. "Man, I wish I could help her," Roy said, regretting what happened in the morning. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah," Ike said. "You are stupid."

"Why you. . .!" Zelda, Peach and Samus came to them wearing beach clothes. "So," Peach said. "Where's Athena?"

Marth smiled playfully and Link backed away from him. "I think someone gave Marth molly again."

"Are you jealous, Peach?"

"O-Of course not! Just saying."

Kirby walked the beach with a shell in hand. "Man, I love the ocean." He stopped for a second, looked in the sea and saw something sparkling. "Hmm." He sucked in some of the water and turned into water Kirby. Link noticed Kirby doing something. "Hey," he said to everyone. "What's Kirby doing?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Samus said. Kirby dove in the water. "What the-" Zelda ran to the ocean shore. "Kirby! Geez." Kirby popped out of the water. "Kirby?"

"Guys. . . Um, I'm leaving now so. . . bye!" Kirby zoomed out of the water quickly. "What could he possibly mean?" Zelda asked. A huge ice dragon appeared from the water. Her pupils dilated. "Crap." Zelda ran away from the beach yelling, "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

Sonic heard yelling from outside. "Hey, Athena, I'm going to check out what's happening outside, okay? You just stay here." Sonic jumped from the ledge. "Okay," Athena said. "She Wolf. . ." She looked at the ocean and saw a huge ice dragon. "That must be the work of Aki. I wonder where he is. I guess better help." That's when she started to transform. "By the power of Athena, give me the strength to battle." A clear bubble went around her, then popped revealing her battle armour. This time, she was just wearing a metallic gold one piece swimsuit, long, metallic gold combat boots with a long gold trident. "Time to die, bitch!" She dove in the air doing some front twist flips, then landed on the beach, they started to run towards the dragon.

Once she got their, she saw many dunes in the sand. "Curse this dragon. You're from the work of Aki! I can sense it!" The ice dragon roared with rage. "You vermin!"

Roy got a nosebleed when he saw what Athena was wearing. Sonic was surprised. "Athena?"

"Yeah. It's me. I know what this is. It's the Ice Dragon. The origin started from the wars between the Infintis and Fremils. They were bitter enemies but, while they battled, a huge Ice Dragon emerged from the ground killing everyone from the clan. Except for one person. Yes, I was such a shame." She started to shake her head in disappointment and everyone sweatdropped. The Ice Dragon roared and attacked the young warrior. "Athena!" Sonic yelled he did a spin dash hitting the dragon in the face and it backed away.

Her body was faced down. "Athena. You okay?" He started to shake her body. Athena didn't move. All of a sudden, Sonic saw a snot bubble coming from her nose. "She's sleeping!?" Samus sighed. "Guys, why isn't this thing dead yet? It's just a simple dragon."

"It's not ordinary." Every looked at the dragon and saw a man wearing a black traditional kimono. "Is that Aki," Marth asked Roy. Roy nodded. "I know since he has super long black hair."

"Hmmm." He looked at the ground and saw Athena. "There she is." He was about to jump off the dragon until he saw got kicked in the face from Kirby which made him land in the ocean. "No one hurts my Master!" Kirby was Fighter Kirby. "This is the first time you're serious," Ike said surprised. "Shut up!" Kirby snapped. "I don't want Athena to get hurt. She's my friend."

"You know," Ike said. He stood by Kirby's side. "You're right, Kirby. Now, let's do this." His sword teleported in his hands out of nowhere. They both charged for the Ice Dragon. Ike threw Kirby at the dragon and Kirby kicked the dragon's chin up and Ike slammed the dragon on the head causing it to scream. They both landed by each other. "I've got an idea, Ike." Kirby made a huge energy ball and launched it at the dragon. Ike followed through jumping in the blast preparing his final smash. "Great Either!" He slammed the dragon with tons of force and it destroyed in millions of pieces. Zelda was amazed.

"That's the first time I've seen them work together," Marth said surprised. Athena started to wake up and she saw Ike and Kirby in her face. "Is it, gone?" They both nodded. Athena smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you so much!" She gave Ike and Kirby a kiss on their cheeks. "You are the best!" Ike was blushing like mad. Roy, Marth and Link were jealous.

Everyone got to make chocolate later. Everyone had tons of fun making it too. In the end, Athena made giant chocolate hearts for every Smasher with their names on it with either white chocolate, milk chocolate, or dark chocolate wrapped in either a pink, white or red box with a huge tan bow tying it together. In the end, Athena got nothing in return. She just sat on a large rock by the ocean shore. She was wearing a white t-shirt hoodie with red summer shorts and white flats. The wind blew her fish braid.

"At least everyone's happy."

"Not me." She turned around and the last thing she remembered was getting stabbed in the chest from her best friend, Elise, by a knife. "Why?"

**A/N: That's all. Hope you like it. Next chapter: Friend or Foe!**


End file.
